


VWhatevwer You Say, Chief

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus takes Mituna's advice and fucks himself haha, Interspecies, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, in some twisted alternate dimension, you're a human who wants to be a troll. And somehow, you found you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VWhatevwer You Say, Chief

You have no idea how, but he’s perfect. He’s exactly the you you’ve always wanted to be. Tan skin. Rounded ears that don’t flap-he says he can wiggle them, though. Sparkling green eyes. Flat teeth. No horns in his slicked black hair. He’s the you you’ve never been able to be.

And he’s gorgeous. 

He says that you look like he wants to be, with your gray skin and yellow eyes, and he trails his fingertips over your earfin reverently, licking his lips and oh god his tongue is pink. You want to touch it. You want to taste it, feel it, it looks so human and you have to remind yourself that it is, to breathe.

He grins and tickles his fingers over your gills, stepping closer. Your knees shake, because shit he’s warm. He’s warm and solid, and you watch his arm, the muscles stretching and contracting under the soft, delicate skin… He gasps delightedly when you drag your claws over his skin, so you do it again. He slips an arm around your waist and pulls you against himself, and you almost purr at the heat his body gives off.

You hardly even think about it before your hands are tangled in his hair and your lips are crushed to his. This is wrong, on so many levels, but you don’t give a fuck, you just want him to continue jamming his tongue in your mouth and grabbing your ass with both hands to grind your hips together.

You moan into his mouth and he ruts against you again, his human bulge-it’s called a cock,you think?-partially hard and poking at your thigh a little. You nearly spill in your pants from that alone, and you know that you’re going to have him fuck you. You have to feel it, you know you do.

He sucks on your bottom lip and bites harshly. You cry out, your bulge writhing a little ways from your sheathe and your nook working on making a puddle under you. His teeth and lips move from your mouth to your fin, biting and licking and making you shiver and grip his shoulders hard enough that he’ll definitely bruise.

Suddenly, there’s a wall against your back and he’s lifting you, his knee forcing your thighs apart and holding you up, off the ground while providing a beautiful chance to rub your nook onto something like a needy whore. You grind against his leg and moan, hands falling to your belt, and he watches like he’s mesmerized, his own palm rubbing circles against the tent in his pants.

He gasps like he’s just gotten a wonderful present when you finally yank your jeans open and let your bulge twist free. He strokes it a few times, letting wrap over his fingers and groaning. You moan and roll your hips, grinding your nook against his leg. After a few seconds, you pull his pants open and pull his human bulge from his boxers. It’s hard, and warm and flushed slightly pink, you think, but he kisses you again and you just fall into an easy rhythm of bucking into his hand and stroking his cock like that.

Eventually though, he pulls back and pants against your fin, his fingers slipping just low enough to rub at the edges of your nook and make you keen. “Fuck you’re already so wet for me, huh? Want me to eat your, uh, nook?”

You shudder. “Fuck yeah.”

"So that’s what it’s called, right? A nook?" He asks, his lips brushing yours.

"Yeah." You mumble, biting back a whimper when he pulls his hand free from your bulge. "Yeah, nook. You uh, you don’t have one?"

"Nah." He says, biting your fin a little hard. "Don’t worry about it. Human thing. Take your pants off."

You do as you’re told and pull them off, pulling a face at the amount of material in your jeans. He either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, pushing you onto your knees. He rolls his hips against your ass for a few seconds, pushing your shirt up and groaning into your neck. He leaves the tee bunched under your armpits for whatever reason, his fingers delicately tracing your stomach and ribs, pausing to tease at a grubscar curiously.

You chirp when he pinches it, your entire body jumping. He does it again and you grumble, pulling him into a kiss by the hair. He only obliges you for a few moments before shoving your shoulders down and prowling over you. His lips brush against your skin as he speaks.

"Want me to fuck your little nook till you can’t walk, baby?"

You shudder, glad that your alternate seems to share your thing for dirty talking. “Yes, fuck, yes. Make me scream, shit, do somethin.”

He grins, his fingers wrapping around your bulge again. You buck into it and only sort- of notice when he moves down your body, nearly spilling right there when he sucks teasingly at one of your grubscars. You arch your back to get more contact as he gets to your lower back, feeling a small whine come out of your mouth, though all you can hear is your heartbeat roaring in your ears.

Then, his hand is gone and you’re about to complain when his tongue slides over the lips of your nook, and you shudder. He’s actually going to do what he said. His tongue pushes in and you groan, your hands balling into fists. He keeps flicking his tongue, and sucking at the edges of your nook, his flat teeth scraping just a little and making your head spin.

You see his hand around himself, his fist pumping quickly and you’re sure you’re going to scream. You watch, transfixed for a little bit, feeling your gut tighten and your nook clench on his tongue. He moans into you and you hardly gasp in a breath before you’re coming, keening and shaking, your material splashing onto the ground under you and making your face heat up at the sound.

He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and grins, pinching your ass. “Now that’s a fuckin thing to watch. You still good?”

You nod before you actually think about it. Who knows when you might get this chance again? He traces your spine until you stop shaking, though, so at least he isn’t being selfish. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

"Good." He licks his lips and pulls himself onto his knees, pushing you a little to line himself up to your nook. "Nice little nook you got here. You want my cock?"

You don’t have to think. “Yes, I want your cock, fuck me. Make me scream. Own me, I nee-“

Your voice drops into a long, low warble as he shoves into you, fast and hard and it stings, a little, but it’s made so much better with how the tip of his dick is pressing against something hot and delicious inside your nook. He growls, and fuck that’s way hotter than it should be, and starts a brutal rhythm, pounding into you so your skin slaps.

You just do your best to hold yourself up, moving back against your alternate and moaning like a two-bit whore. He keeps snarling things into your ear, about how you feel and sound and look, but you don’t really pay attention to the words as much as the tone of his voice.

Very suddenly, he pulls out and flips you onto your side, lifting one of your legs over his shoulder. His jeans are gonna chafe your thigh. You probably won’t be able to walk right for a while. Not that you really would anyway, though. He nearly bends you in half as he slips back into you. He hits another wonderful spot, and you’re almost positive that every single spot inside your nook is your ‘spot’, until he shifts and you see stars, screaming.

He chuckles. “Found it. Come for me, baby.” He murmurs, tweaking a grubscar and slamming into you without missing that spot.

You scream, grip at his legs, his arms, your shirt, feeling your mind slipping. It’s so good, so nice, but it’s not enough. You need something more, just a little more.

The hand not holding your leg starts jacking you off and you lose it, spilling over yourself and realizing that he’d sort-of shifted you away from the puddle you’d made when you came before. Your nook clenches on him, and he grinds a bit, making noises you wish you could record and overstimulating your nook so wonderfully you might cry.

He comes with a soft gasp, spraying a surprisingly small amount of hot material inside you and biting his lip. It takes a while for you both to catch your breath, and when you have, he sets your leg down and pulls back, sitting on his haunches and laughing under his breath.

"You aren’t gonna get pregnant, are you?"

You don’t have the energy to ask what that is, or even care, just staring at the sky and trying to get your thighs to stop shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really. Yeah. This was requested by someone because I reblogged some art.  
> Ah, there's the link: http://mochisprite.tumblr.com/post/64727817662/humancro-x-trollcro-i-wasnt-gonna-post-this-but
> 
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
